Kaine Parker (Earth-14665)
Michael O'Mara (Of Earth-14665) Is A The Replacement Spider-Man In The Superior-Ultimate Universe After Peter Parker Died. Quotation Whatever Life Holds In Store For Me, I Will Never Forget These Words: "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." This Is My Gift, My Curse. Who Am I? I'm Spider-Man. Beginnings After Norman Osborn Was Arrested By S.H.I.E.L.D, And Publicly Revealed As The Green Goblin, Osborn Industries Was Left Abandoned. Nearly Two Months Before Peter Parker's Death, A Thief Broke Into Osborn Industries. Unknown To The Thief A Genetically Altered Super Spider Crawled Into His Bag. Michael O'Mara, A Teen From Queens Visited His Uncle Drake Johnson Against His Parent's Wishes, Because Of His Criminal Past, After Being Awarded The Final Spot In A Charter School Lottery. After Being Bitten By A Genetically Altered Super Spider, Which Emerged From Drake's Bag, Michael Discovered He Received Super-Human Abilities Like Camouflage, Increased Agility, And Some Sort Of Stunning Shock. After Revealing His Newly Found Powers To His Best Friend, Anakin Johnson, Both Ended In The Conclusion He Had Power Similar To Spider-Man's. But Michael Reacted Negatively, As He Just Wanted To Be Normal, Deciding to Leave The Heroism To The Actual Spider-Man. Months Later, Spider-Man Died Saving His Family From Osborn. Michael Arrived Late To The Scene. Struck With Grief At Not Helping Peter Parker Before His Demise, Michael Decided To Follow Parker's Philosophy -- With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility -- And So Continue Peter's Legacy. The New Spider-Man During His first Night As Spider-Man, Michael Faced Red Skull In A Makeshift Spider-Man Costume. Michael's Next Patrol Was Cut Short When He Was Attacked By Spider-Woman Who Demanded To Know Who He Was. After Accidentally Knocking Himself Out, Michael Was Held Captive In A Cell At The S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Headquarters. There, he Was Interrogated By Nick Fury, And His Origin Revealed To Them. Electro Woke Up From A Coma, Which He Was Put During Parker's Fight Against Norman Osborn, In The Triskelion Medical Ward, And Battled The Avengers, Miles Participation Was Crucial For The Heroes Victory, And He Was Rewarded With Spider-Woman's Approval For Michael To Be Officially The New Spider-Man. Carnage War After The Battle With Carnage, Michael Began To Feel Like It Was His Fault That Carnage Attacked His Father. Anakin Managed To Convince Him That They Can Stop Carnage Before It Happens Again, But Were Unable To Think How, Until Mary Jane Showed up. After A Long Discussion About Carnage, Maria Hill Appeared Revealing She New The Truth About Michael And Told Him He Had To Stop The Symbiote Before Someone Else Got Hurt. Mary Jane Then Forced Her to Leave After The Discussion. Michael Went Outside To Confront Maria, But Was Stopped When An Officer Received Word That Carnage Was Attacking The Hospital Michael' Parents Were At. Michael Then Left For The Hospital To Confront Carnage. Michael Arrived And Began To Fight Carnage By Utilizing His Venom Blast. Carnage Managed To Gain The Upper Hand And Grabs Michael, But He Was Saved After his Mom Started Shooting Carnage With A Gun. Michael Told Her To Escape, But She Refused. Michael Then Got Grabbed By Venom Again And Was Nearly Consumed When Mary Revealed That Michael Was Her Son. Carnage Proceeded To Consume Her As Well Until Michael Used His Venom Blast On The Inside Of Carnage, Causing It To Be Removed From Its Host. The Police Showed Up And Shot Carnage's Host And The Remains Of The Symbiote. Miles Moved His Mother To Safety, But Soon Found Out She Had Been Caught In The Crossfire And Was Dying. He Began To Scream For Help, But Is Stopped By Mary, Who Told Him She Was Proud And To Never Tell His Dad The Truth, Before Dying. Michael Later Woke Up To Find Himself At Anakin's House. Michael Run Into The Room He Was And Proceeded To Rip Up His Costume Screaming "No More!" Repeatedly. Spider-Man No More A Year Passed Since His Mother's Death, And Anakin, Nor Jessica Drew Were Able To Convince Michael To Assume The Identity Of Spider-Man Again, Who Also Had A Girlfriend/Lover Named Sarah Stacy. After Two Of Oscorp's Subjects Escaped And Were Seen Battling Bombshell, Michael Was Finally Convinced By Jessica Drew, To Return To Be Spider-Man And Stop Oscorp Once And For All. Turning Point When Michael Accepted Sarah's Invitation For Dinner, He Met Her Family, And Discussed With Her Adopted Father That The "Spider-Man" Was A Hero, not A Vigilante. This Annoyed John, Who Insisted He Was Nothing More Than A Punk In A Mask. After A Short Argument, He And Sarah Leave To "Get Some Fresh Air" On The Rooftop. Here, He Reveals To Sarah That He Is Spider-Man, However, There Was A Citywide Blackout And The Two Realised Max Had Taken Out The Power Station. Sarah Assisted Michael In Magnetising His Web Whooters - Meaning That Max Could No Longer Short Circuit Them As He Had In Times Square - And Michael Then Had To Web Sarah To The Police Car They Used In Order To Prevent Her Coming With Him. Spider-Man Swung To The Power Station Where He Confronted Electro. The Two Battled Through The Electrical Towers And As Electro Gained The Upper Hand Sarah Arrived On The Scene, Running Max Down With The Very Police Car Spider-Man Webbed Her To. Sarah Refused To Leave, As She Was The Only One Who Could Restart The Power. Brow-Beaten, Spider-Man Agreed And The Two Formulated A Plan To Overcharge Electro Like A Battery. Sarah Then Went Inside The Power Station while Spider-Man And Electro Began To Fight For A Second Time. Spider-Man Managed To Reconnect The Main Power Lines With His Webbing And Gwen Turned The Power Back On. Electro Was Overcharged As Planned, And Promptly Exploded. Their Victory Was Cut Short When They Were Intercepted By Harry, Who Had Become The Hobgoblin Seeing Spider-Man And Sarah Together, Harry Deduced Spider-Man's Identity And As Retaliation For Feeling As Though Michael Had Betrayed Him Whisked Sarah To The Top Of A Nearby Clock Tower. Spider-Man Was Initially Able To Save Sarah When First Harry Dropped Her, However In The Ensuing Conflict Sarah Ended Up Dangling Hundreds Of Feet Up Inside The Clock Tower By A Webline. Spider-Man And Harry Battled Viciously Over Sarah's Fate, Ending In The Gear Mechanism They Were Fighting On Being Destroyed, Harry Being Subdued And The Webline Sarah Was Holding Onto Breaking. Spider-Man Managed To Catch Her With Another Web Inches From The Ground, However Upon Inspection Discovered She Was Dead. He Initially Refused To Accept This, But Soon The Reality Hit Him And He Cradled Her Body And Wept. Her Funeral Was Attended By Many People Including Her Family, Peter's Aunt May. Sarah's Death Her Death Shook Michael To His Core He Visited Her Grave Every Day, And Sended Michael Into Depression For 6 Months, The City Joined As A Chorus In Hoping For The Return Of Spider-Man, But Finally After A Talk With Peter's Aunt May And Being Inspired By Watching Sarah's Speech About Hope And Life, He Is Able To Resume Being Spider-Man. Spider-Men In An Unusual Turn Of Events, Michael Accidentally Encountered The Spider-Man Of An Alternate Universe. Because Peter Parker Was Dead In His World And There Was Confusion Between The Two, They Began To Fight. Peter Unmasked Michael And Demanded Answers. However, Michael Managed To Knock Out Peter With His Venom Shock. Unsure What To Do With Him, Michael Brought Peter To S.H.I.E.L.D. To Sort Things Out. At The Tri-Carrier, Fury Learned That This Peter Parker Was From Another World Entirely. Suspecting There Might Be Trouble In A Dimensional Incursion, He Wanted To Have Michael Fill Peter In On What Happened To That World's Peter Parker. However, The Conversation Was Cut Short When Mysterio Appeared To Attack Both Spider-Men By Shooting Their Helicoptor Ride Out Of The Sky With A RPG. Michael And Peter Battled Against Mysterio, Who Conjured Up Illusions Of Their Greatest Rogues In Order To Subdue Them. Mysterio Managed To Escape The Battle, Leaving The Two Spider-Men To Come Up With Another Plan Of Attack. Michael Was Present When Peter Reunited With The Aunt May And Mary Jane Counterparts Of His Universe, Touched By The Tender Moment Between Them. Michael And Peter Were Soon Called Away By Nick Fury To Fight Mysterio Again. Although They Expected Mysterio To Be Defeated, The Magician Quickly Resorted To A Back-Up Plan: Using The Heroes's Greatest Fears Against Them. Michael's Particular Fear Was The Sight Of His Uncle Drake Standing Over His Dead Parents, Having Murdered Them Both. However, The Heroes Managed To Overcome Mysterio's Illusions And Defeat Him. While Mysterio Was Kept Within The S.H.I.E.L.D. Custody Of Michael's Universe, Peter Spoke To Him About His Role As The New Spider-Man, Saying That He Was Genuinely Satisfied With It, Later After Fighting Sabretooth Michael Gets Mortally Injured But Wolverine Sacrificed Himself And Transferred His Longevity His Adamantium Skeleton And Healing Saving Michael Personality Michael Is Always Serious, And Does Not Hesitate To Do Whatever It Takes To Get The Job Done, Even If It Means Killing, He Is Also Ruthless Aggressive But He Also Does Not Let Innocent People Die And Will Always Care About Innocent People Michael Hates Quipping/Joking During Battle. This Because He Has No Problems Coping With The Stress That Being A Hero Brings, Powers *'Spider Physiology: O'Mara Possesses A Variety Of Superhuman Attributes After Being Genetically Imprinted With The DNA Of A Spider, Which Is Not A Radioactive Based As The Original Spider-Man.' *'Mark: This Same Attribute Has Also Resulted In Deformity In His Hands. He Can Channel This Same Energy Endothermically Through His Hands And Leave A Severe Burn Mark On A Person By Making Skin To Skin Contact With Them. He Typical lay Leaves This Mark Across A Person's Face, Though It Is Presumed He Can Do The Same To Other Parts Of The Body. Non-Offensive Usage Of This Power Allows O'Mara To Easily Burn Hair To A Shorter Length Along With His Beard Without Burning Himself In The Process.' *'Stingers: Spider-Man Developed Retractable, Adamantium Stingers That Were Located Within His Arms Beneath His Wrists. They Released A Polyamine Venom, Causing Direct Trauma And/Or Flaccid Paralysis Via Interference With Nerve Impulse Transmission. While A Typical Injection Could Paralyze A Normal Adult Human For Several Years.' *'Superhuman Strength: O'Mara Possesses The Proportionate Strength Of A Spider. At His Peak, He Possesses Sufficient Superhuman Strength To Lift Up To 100 Tons. O'Mara's Great Strength Also Extends To His Legs, Allowing Him To Leap Great Distances. He Has Been Known To Leap To Heights Of At Least 100 Feet In A Single Bound.' *'Superhuman Speed: O'Mara Can Run And Move At Speeds That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete.' *'Superhuman Stamina: O'Mara's Advanced Musculature Generates Less Fatigue Toxins During Physical Activity Than The Musculature Of A Normal Human. At His Peak, He Can Physically Exert Himself For A Infinite Amount Of Time' *'Superhuman Durability: O'Mara's Body Is Harder And More Resistant To Certain Types Of Physical Injury Than The Body Of An Ordinary Human, Though He's Far From Invulnerable. His Bodily Tissues Are Conditioned To Allow Him To Withstand Great Impact Forces And He Has Resisted Impacts, Such As Falling From A Height Of Many Stories And Being Repeatedly Struck By A Super-Humanly Strong Opponent, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Injury To Himself. Michael Can Withstand Impact Trauma Up To Blows From The Hulk With Little More Than A Bloodied Nose.' *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's Wall Crawling Abilities Are Greater Than Peter Parker, Allowing Him To Stick To A Surface With Any Part Of His Body, For Example His Back.' *'Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's Equilibrium, Dexterity, And Flexibility Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. Spider-Man's Body Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Climbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, Trampolines.' *'Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 900 Rimes Greater Than Those Of An Ordinary Human. In Combination With His Spider-Sense, The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Almost Any Attack, Or Even Gunfire, If He Is Far Enough Away.' *'Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man Possesses the Ability To Achieve A State Of Perfect Equilibrium In Any Position Imaginable. He Seems Able To Adjust His Position By Instinct, Which Enables Him To Balance Himself On Virtually Any Object, No Natter How Small Or Narrow With Little Effort Even With Two Fingers.' *'Organic Webbing Generation: Spider-Man Was Also Gifted With The Ability To Organically Produce His Own Silk Webbing From Glands Within His Forearms, Thanks To Its Similar Properties. The Silk Is Released Through A Spinneret Near Each Wrist Containing A Central Web Spigot Orifice Used For Web-Slinging And Drag Lines, Supplemented By Several Radial Minor Spigots For Other Types Of Webs Connected To Specialized Glands; He Can From His Wrists Organic Webbing Unlike Spider-Man, There Appears To Be No Limit To How Much Organic Webbing He Can Produce.' *'Accelerated Vision: O'Mara's Visual Acuity Is Considerably Beyond That Of A Normal Human. O'Mara Can See Objects At Much Greater Distances, With Perfect Clarity, Relative To An Ordinary Human. O'Mara Possesses This Same Level Of Clarity At Night, Enabling Him To See In Complete Darkness. It Is Possible That He Is Able To See Into The Infra-Red End Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum, Enabling Him To See A Person's Body Heat. The Flicker-Fusion Horizon (The Speed At Which Some Objects Appear As A Blur) In His Eyes Is Superior To Other People. What Appears As A Blur To Most People, He Can See Perfectly. He Is Able To See Attacks Coming From Far Away.' *'Microscopic Vision: This Is The Ability To See Extremely Small Objects And Images Down To The Atomic Level.' *'Regenerative Healing Factor: After Wolverine Transferred His Longevity And Healing Factor Spider-Man Now Possesses A Superhuman Healing Factor That Allows Him To Regenerate Damaged Or Destroyed Bodily Tissue With Far Greater Speed And Efficiency Than An Ordinary Human. Spider-Man Is Able To Heal From Injuries Such As Slashes, Puncture Wounds, Bullet Wounds, Beheading, Broken Bones And Severe Burns Within Moments. He Can Regrow Missing Limbs And Organs His Head Or Any Other Limb Can Be Reattached Using This Ability, But Has To Be Placed In The Proper Place. Even Though Being Beheaded, Spider-Man Can Still Move his Body Normally.' *'Foreign Chemical Resistance: Spider-Man's Body Is Highly Resistant To Most Drugs And Toxins. For Example, It Is Extremely Difficult, Though Not Impossible, For Him To Become Intoxicated He Can, However, Be Affected By Certain Drugs, Such As Tranquilizers, If He Is Exposed To A Large Enough Dosage.' *'Disease Immunity: The Unique Regenerative Qualities Of Spider-Man's Healing Factor Also Extend To His Immune System, Rendering Him Immune To The Effects Of All Known Diseases And Infections.' *'Telepathic Immunity: The Healing Factor Causes His Brain Cells To Be In A Constant State Of Flux And Regeneration, Rendering Him Immune To Psychics' *'Possession Resistance: Similar To The Telepathic Immunity, Spider-Man Is Able To Remain In Control Of Himself While Supernatural Beings Are Trying To Take Control Of Him.' *'Extended Longevity: The Unique Regenerative Qualities Of His Healing Factor Has Extended Spider-Man's Natural Life Span. He Ages At A Pace That Is Considerably Slower Than That Of An Ordinary Human.' *'Foreign Chemical Immunity: Spider-Man's Natural Healing Also Affords Him The Virtual Immunity To Poisons And Most Drugs, Except In Massive Doses.' *'Vitality: As A By-Product Of Michael's Primary Power, He Exhibits Considerable Vitality' *'Psionic Resistance: With Michael's Healing Abilities, Spider-Man Is Immune To Some Forms Of Telepathic Manipulation, Particularly Tactile Hypnosis.' *'Resilience: O'Mara Has A Level Of Resilience Far Greater Than Most Humans. He Once Fell Off A Building And Effortlessly Walked To A Hospital, Where A Doctor Said That With Broken Ribs And Massive Fractures, It Was Amazing That He Could Even Stand Up.' *'Spider-Sense: When Danger Is Present, Michael Feels A Buzzing Sensation In His Head As A Sort Of Early Warning System, Allowing Him To React Accordingly. His Spider-Sense Seems To Be Greatly Enhanced Compared To That Of Peter Parker. Example Occurs The Night That Peter Is Killed; Michael Dreamed That He, Himself, Was Being Attacked By Kraven The Hunter, When, At The Same Time, The Real Kraven Was Preparing To Hunt And Murder Peter Parker Many Miles Away. This One Suggests That Michael's Ability May Be Borderline Precognitive, As Opposed To Only Warning Of Immediate Danger.' *'Superhuman Sight and Hearing: Spider-Man Was Able To Hear And See Danger From Far Away.' *'Radio Frequency Detection: Michael's Spider-Sense Also Enables Him To Track Certain Radio Frequencies,' *'Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Mara To Move So Fast That He Can Leave Behind A Body Double For Enemies To Attack' *'Venom Shock: Michael Has The Ability To Release A Blast Of Bio-Electricity Using His Hands, Causing An Overflow Of Activity In The Nervous System Of The Person Affected By It. The Shock Causes Seizures In The Muscles Of The Ones Affected By It And Can Even Cause Severe Brain Damage In The Affected Target.' *'Spider-Camouflage: Michael, Including His Clothing, Can Blend Into His Surroundings, Allowing Him To Sneak Up On His Enemies Or, In Some Cases, Flee From Them. The Resulting Effect Closely Resembles That Of Invisibility.' *'Psychological Awareness of Environment: Spider-Man Received Psychological Awareness Of His Environment As A Whole, Allowing Him To Traverse Across Any Environment Without Fear, Even When Blinded Or In Extremely Dark Conditions. Spider-Man's Body Could Ascertain Non-Threatening Information, Such As Detecting The Concealed Presence Of Loved' *'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing: Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing.' *'Psychic Alignment With Arthropods: Michael's Spider-Sense Improved, Creating A Psychic Alignment With His Environment, Specifically A More Empathic And Sympathetic Relationship With Spiders And Insects. While Connected To The Varying Populations Of Spiders He Was Unable To Communicate With Them Directly Or Command Them. In One Instance, Spiders Voluntarily Covered His Unconscious Body,' *'Hibernation Healing: Michael Is Able To Come Back From Near Death Due To Making A Cocoon With His Webbing, And Hibernating With In It. He Also Shed His Skin To Heal, As Most Spiders Due Once In Their Life Time.' *'Insulated Weather Adaptation: Spider-Man's Body Is Highly Resistant To Certain Elemental Extremes, Particularly Cold, To The Extent That He Can Sleep Nude In Subarctic Conditions With No Apparent Injury.' *'Talons and Fangs: O'Mara Possesses Elongated Canine Teeth That Secrete A Paralyzing, Though Toxic, Venom. He Also Possesses Short, Retractable Talons At The Tips Of His Fingers And Toes That He Uses To Dig Into Surfaced, Enabling Him To Crawl Along Them As A Spider Might. The Talons Are Also Made Out Of Adamantium' *'Adamantium Laced Skeletal Structure: Spider-Man's Entire Skeleton Has Been Infused With A Rare, Artificially Created Alloy Known As Adamantium. As A Result, Spider-Man's Bones Have Been Rendered Highly Resistant To All Forms Of Physical Damage.' Abilities *'Indomitable Will: Spider-Man's Willpower Is Above That Of Any Ordinary Human. He Is Stronger In Spirit Than In Body And He Never Gives Up Against An Opponent. He Could Resist Seduction, Temptation, And Other.' *'Expert Engineer: Michael Can Improvise Or Combined And Repair' *'Leadership: Spider-Man Is A Superb Strategist And A Charismatic Leader.' *'Master Acrobat: Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, O'Mara Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat.' *'Master Skilled Combatant: Spider-Man Uses Wrestling, Boxing, Dirty Boxing Street Fighting Mixed Martial Arts S.H.I.E.L.D. Training, Judo, Kung Fu, Savate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin Kicking Methods Wushu And The Way Of The Spider' *'Weapons Proficiency: Spider-Man Is Proficient In Handling Any Firearms' *'Interrogation Expert: O'Mara Uses His Interrogating Skills To Get Information From People Who Has Links To Criminals Through Very Creative Use Of Torture As Well Such As Water Boarding, Electrocution, Suffocation, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation Etc.' *'Multi-lingual: O'Mara Is Fluent In English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Italian. Chinese. Hindi. German. Portuguese. Arabic. Korean. French.' *'Expert Vehicular driver: He Is Proficient In Driving Cars, Motorcycles, Trucks, Jets, Tankers, Helicopters, Motorboats, Submarines, And Some Types Of Trains And Utility Vehicles.' *'Expert Marksman: He Is An Exceptional Marksman Of Every Type Of Firearm Who Is Sometimes Depicted As Being Ambidextrous In This Respect. He Is Skilled In Sharpshooting And Knife Throwing As Well.' *'Nervous System Control: O'Mara Has Complete Control Over His Nervous System Enabling Him To; Deaden Himself To Pain, Resist The Effects Of Drugs Or Poisons, Limit The Spread Of Toxins In His Blood Stream, And Even Slow Down His Bleeding Rate. He Also Is Able Pass Lie Detector Tests.' *'Pressure Point Locator: O'Mara Can Locate Different Pressure Points On A Person's Body; Incapacitate, Paralyze, Severely Injure, Or Kill A Person.' Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense Can Lose Its Effectiveness If It Is Blocked Or Temporarily Weakened By Specialized Equipment Or Certain Drugs. It Also Would Not Trigger If It Detects Something That Is Not Registered As A Threat. When Deprived Of His Spider-Sense, Spider-Man Becomes Vulnerable To Surveillance And Attack, And Web-Slinging Requires Most Of His Concentration.' *'Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps As A Side Effect Of Gaining His Powers, Spider-Man Is Susceptible To The Pesticide Ethyl Chloride.' Spider Suit Features *'Carbonadium: O'Mara Had Added Some Carbonadium Plating On The Back Of The Mask To Protect Him From Any Potential Mind-Swap.' *'Talons: O'Mara Had Added Retractable Sharp Talons On His Hands And Feet, Which He Uses In Combat Against His Enemies. The Talons Inject Nano-Spiders-Tracers With GPS And Listening Devices. It Has Been Been Modified To Detonate Causing Both Paralysis And Great Pain' *'Enhanced Lenses: O'Mara Had Also Added HUD And Tracking Abilities To The Lenses Of His Mask. Damage To The Mask Makes The Lenses Darken, As If The Systems Shut Down. The Lenses Are Now Black In Color' *'Waldoes: Four Mechanical Spider-Arms Used For Combat. They Are Seemingly The Same Type Of Waldoes That The Iron Spider Armor Had.' *'Special Wrist Device: The Suit Features A Special Built-In Communication Device That Can Be Used To Exchange Calls Or To Activate/Control Nano-Spider Tracers Injected In A Person's Body. Recently He Has Swapped Out His Old Devices For Newer Ones Specifically Tailored To Combating The Any Symbiotes Sporting Flamethrowers And Sonic' *'Anti Sound Mode: The Second Mode, Which Turns The Lights On His Costume, Can Cancel out All Sonic-Based Attacks On His Person. A Side-Effect Of This Is That It Disrupts Any Attempt To Communicate With Peter Using Sound, And Vice Versa. Using This Principle, Peter Developed New, Lightweight Noise-Reduction Headphones At Horizon Labs.' *'Anti-Metal Spiders: The Costume Also Contains A New Type Of Weapon Based Similar In Shape To His Spider-Tracers, But Created From Anti-Metal (Also Known As Antarctic Vibranium), Which Can Be Fired From The Top Of His Wrist At Metal Objects, Causing Them To Dissolve. Peter Can Apparently Carry A Large Number Of These New Anti-Metal Spiders On His Person Without Them Causing Harm To His Own Suit' Equipment *'Web-Shooters: The Twin Devices Worn On His Wrists Are Able To Shoot Thin Strands Of A Special "Web Fluid" At High Pressure.' *'Web Fluid: A Shear-Thinning Liquid, Virtually Solid Until A Shearing Force Is Applied To It, Rendering It Fluid, Whose Exact Formula Remains Unknown, But Is Rumored To Be Related To Nylon. The Web Line’s Tensile Strength Is Estimated To Be 120 Pounds Per Square Millimeter Of Cross Cection.' *'Utility Belt: Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Web Cartridges And Various Other Gadgets.' *'Spider-Man Suit: An Updated Version Of The Original Spider-Man Costume Enhanced Lenses In The Mask With HUD And Tracking Abilities. The Talon Gloves Feature Retractable Talons On His Finger-Tips And Toe Tips Which Can Be Used For Clawing And Climbing' *'Spider-Bots: Spider based Versions Of Octavius' Octobots Used For Gathering Information Across New York City.' *'Arachnaughts: Larger Versions Of His Spider-Bots Used For Mobility And Combat.' *'Spider-Cycle: S.H.I.E.L.D. Created An Arachnid-Based Technologically Modified Motorcycle For Spider-Man. The Motor Cycle Is Equipped With Automatic Aiming Web Shooters, Web Fluids, Blasters And Rocket Boosters.' *'Webcannon 3000: It's A Large Gun That Is Able To Shoot Webs To Entrap Foes In Them.' *'Spinning Arachnid Disks: Small Arachnid Designed Flying Disk That Can Be Thrown At High Speed And Can Shoot Out Webs To Entrap Foes Within Them.' *'Impact Force Bubbles: Those Are Small Bubbles That Can Be Thrown At Foes, Upon Impact It Enlarges To Trap Foes In It.' *'Avengers Identicard: O'Mara Holds An Avengers Identicard That Identifies Him As A Member Of The Avengers And Grants Him The Associated Privileges.' Web Shooters Features *'Web Shooting:' *'Electro Webbing:' *'Sonic Webbing:' *'Ice Webbing:' *'Acid Webbing:' *'Magnetic Webbing:' *'Flame Webbing:' *'Flash Webbing:' *'Impact Webbing:' *'Web Parachutes:' Trivia *'Michael Became Spider-Man When He Was Seventeen, But His Predecessor Took Up The Mask When He Was Fifteen.' *'Michael Is Voiced By Christopher Daniel Barnes who provided the voice of Peter Parker in the 1994 Animated Spider-Man Series.' *'Michael Last Name Is O'Mara Which Is His Father's Last Name And Not His Mother's Last Name Davis.' *'Michael's Greatest Fear Is That His Secret Identity Could Cause The Death Of His Family' *'Michael O'Mara Has Been Shown To Be Worthy Of Carrying Mjolnir' *'Michael Has Become Publicly Known As An Ally And Supporter Of Spider-Man As Well As The One Responsible For His Equipment To Explain His Connection To Him,' *'Michael's Phone Number Is 800-555-7739 And He Advertises It As 1-800-555-SPDY.' *'He Doesn't Believe People Can Change' Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Known To Authorities Identity Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Master Of All Forms Of Combat Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Healing Factor